Seimei's Reason
by ivvicessi
Summary: The story of Seimei and Soubi, and Seimei's love, hatred and his most important reason; Prequel of 'Why Things Turned Out Like This'
1. Prologue

**This prequel is finally up! I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting. Unfortunately I couldn't keep my promise- I'm so sorry! I got put in a hospital for various reasons and couldn't finish. I'm feeling a lot better now but I'm so sorry it's so late! Chapter 22 for 'Why Things Turned Out Like This' is coming soon. Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Soubi!" Seimei cried when Soubi presented himself. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?"<p>

Soubi cast his gaze down. "I'm sorry."

Seimei smiled. "No, no, I ordered you to be Ritsuka's possession when I died. You did well."

Soubi didn't answer.

Seimei glanced at the man standing behind him. "Soubi, I'm a little displeased. You broke my dog's finger."

Soubi tensed.

Seimei fingered the blade in the cuff of his sleeve. "Come here, Soubi."

Soubi stayed, stiff and rigid.

Seimei felt the slight annoyance light up inside him. His darling little Ritsuka was too kindhearted. He wished, for Ritsuka's own sake, that maybe Ritsuka wouldn't be so kind to everyone.

He lashed out with his hand, letting his power shape itself into a pricked whip.

His aim hit true, and Soubi, unflinching, flew back at the impact that the whip created.

Soubi's shirt now flaunted a horrible gash, seeping fast with sticky crimson.

Seimei leaned back in his seat, displeasure flickering in his chest. He contained it—after all, he couldn't damage Ritsuka's toy _too_ much, could he? Ritsuka would have been upset.

Cute, adorable Ritsuka needed a doll to amuse himself with, and Seimei couldn't bear hurt Ritsuka.

So he held himself back despite his deep annoyance. "I didn't give you to Ritsuka so that you would turn disobedient. Ritsu made a promise to me, and you will keep that promise—won't you? Get down on all fours like a good dog and crawl over here."

This time, Soubi didn't hesitate. Seeming to ignore the pain that he would obviously feel from the flowing cut, he went down onto his hands and knees and moved himself over to Seimei.

Seimei looked down on him, feeling the displeasure bloom into distaste more and more.

But he couldn't harm Soubi _too_ much, of course—Ritsuka was still a child and needed a toy to play with, a pretty doll to mess up.

If Seimei ruined that expensive little puppet that had undergone such thorough training, Ritsuka would no doubt be very unhappy.

So he would only break Soubi a little, just a little.

He smiled. "There's no need to be so nervous, Soubi. Why are you so stiff?"

Though he didn't touch dirty creatures often, he petted Soubi's head, caressing his golden hair lightly.

Soubi grew even stiffer; his breath was obviously forced to stay even.

Seimei let the silky locks flow through his fingers, musing. Just because Soubi was Ritsuka's toy now didn't mean that he wasn't going to punish Soubi for dirtying Ritsuka, pure and innocent Ritsuka.

He also wasn't going to let Soubi go for stepping over the line and out of his place.

Soubi didn't have a right to love Ritsuka.

Seimei stood from his seat, and Nisei stood with him.

"I'll be leaving you to Nisei, alright, Soubi?" Seimei purred.

He could sense Nisei's surprise and pleasure at the announcement.

"Just obey him for a while," Seimei laughed. "I'll be back soon."

Soubi didn't answer.

Seimei glanced back at the bowed figure. "Soubi?"

"Yes… Seimei."

Seimei smiled. "Good boy. Don't be too hard on him, yes, Nisei? I still need to give him back to Ritsuka, after all. Even if it's you, Nisei, I will be very angry if you upset Ritsuka."

"Yes."

Seimei smiled—and left.

* * *

><p>Nisei jerked Soubi's head up by his hair, smirking. "Look at you. I thought you were a cocky bastard… but really, Soubi, you're just Seimei's slave."<p>

Soubi stayed silent.

Nisei merely threw Soubi to the side, revealing the pool of blood on the wooden floor and smearing even more blood on the wall. "Not only are you Seimei's slave, you're a kid's plaything. When did the great and powerful Agatsuma Soubi become the pet of a child?"

Soubi glared up at the other sacrifice—before smiling, silently but freely laughing at him.

Nisei's aura was a joke. He could beat the Zero twins, but only because the Zero twins hadn't been trained properly.

Soubi's felt weary from the years of training kicking in, putting him in his place, yet he still found Nisei's frolicking cute, not to mention funny.

Nisei's face immediately twisted with an emotion Soubi easily recognized as hatred.

Nisei was still laughing, but the hatred that was wrought together with despair was so clear and vivid in his every letter. "Of course—Agatsuma Soubi, the favourite of everyone. My bonded, _named_ master favours you, a _blank_, and the only beautiful creature he loves adores you. Ritsu-sensei, even—he watched only for you. Why is it always you?"

Soubi didn't have the place in his heart left for shock.

He knew he was supposed to be shocked, but all he felt was a growing weariness, a heavy, dull pain that weighed down on him.

He had betrayed Ritsuka, the weak and hurt Ritsuka, the beautiful Ritsuka.

He had returned to the embrace of the monster—he had chosen the merciless god over the one he loved.

Everyone in his ashen world had something to remember—he supposed dully that Nisei was included too.

He closed his eyes and let the darkness sink in his consciousness once again.

He let, for what he knew was for the last time, the chasm of his training envelope him in the place he belonged in.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE-FICTIONPRESS

**AUTHOR NOTE AGAIN ;;**

**I'm so sorry, I seem to be doing this a lot these days.**

**It's really short, but I just wanted everyone to know that I now have started uploading my own stories on with the same pen name and I would be so grateful if you would just read my stories some time and leave a review.**

**Thanks so much.**

**Yours as always,**

**ivvicessi**


	3. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**As I said in 'Why Things Turned Out Like This' two or so minutes ago, my exams are over. Here is your new chapter and please review.**

* * *

><p>When Tyler and Aaron reached the looming, oak door, Jenny and Rachel were just exiting, seeming somewhat angry.<p>

"It doesn't matter whether he's the Headmaster or not," Tyler heard Rachel whine to Jenny. "How could he even think of making us bodyguards—and just cancel on us apparently because we're not powerful enough? How can _we_ be not powerful enough?"

Tyler glanced at Aaron, raising a brow. "Well, I'm curious."

"Come in," a deep, dignified voice rang out, and Aaron pushed at the heavy door, entering the room.

Tyler and Aaron stood at attention, and Tyler knew that Aaron was just as nervous as he himself. They had never been called to the Headmaster—_no one_ was important enough for such a high official.

The man wasn't old—in fact, despite his deep voice, he only seemed to be in his early thirties, mid-thirties at his oldest. He was incredibly beautiful, surpassing the normal 'beautiful' of most sacrifices and fighters. He stood, smiling, his dark hair brushing his eyebrows lightly. "Tyler Byrne and Aaron Whyte… am I right?"

"Yes, sir," Aaron answered on their behalf.

The man smiled again. "I'm D-2. There is no other name for me. You can just call me D-2."

Tyler hid his curiosity. "Yes, sir."

"Wonderful," D-2 crooned. "I think we're on the same page." He sat back down in his seat and hummed lightly as he flipped through the files on his desk, quickly scanning it. "I called the both of you in today for a new mission."

Aaron opened his mouth, hesitated, and closed it again.

"It's not anything that normal students can handle, I think," D-2 continued. "Even both of you together, the two highest ranked Elites in Europe at the moment and the pride of our academy, are unfit for this, to be honest. Not even the ones at the top—" he gave them a significant look, and Tyler knew immediately, as all sacrifices and fighters knew, who D-2 meant when he said _the top_—"can handle this one. However, _they_ said that younger students would be the best choice for this mission."

Tyler swallowed, hard. What was so important?

"You two are to be the bodyguards and companions of a boy called Ritsuka Aoyagi. He is coming here all the way from Japan." D-2's eyes flashed savagely as he smiled. "If you anger him, it won't be good for us—for any of us." He lowered his voice. "Let's keep this to ourselves—you two, as the highest ranking Elites have been given a special privilege of knowing who this boy is. He is very powerful—more powerful, we suspect, than all sacrifices and fighters in this world put together. We can't be too sure, as a man called Ritsu took care of Ritsuka and ran tests and experiments on him to… give him our knowledge and draw a mind link so that he could pass on everything he ever knew and found out from other mind links onto Ritsuka. After that, no one but Ritsu knows how exactly powerful Ritsuka is and what his name actually grants him, but Ritsuka keeps himself sealed completely. You can't even trace a faintest aura on him. The top think that he may become our god-figure during the time he lives."

Tyler felt his throat turn dryer with every word, but it didn't quite sink into him. He just figured that the boy was something awesome. "Is our mission just protecting him and being friends with him, sir?"

D-2 set down his pen, looking up directly at him. "Yes, that is your mission, not that our future god would need any protection. I trust that you won't upset him or anger him in any way."

Aaron stepped forward, frowning. "Sir, if I may ask…?"

D-2 turned his gaze to Aaron.

"How old is he, sir?"

"He is 12 years old in Japanese age—which makes him 10 years old by our counting."

Tyler felt his eyes pop, and just as he was about to stammer something out, a voice merged from behind him, a young and innocent yet deeply scarred and hypnotizing voice, drawing Tyler into darkness with its pain and searing wounds. "Are you talking about me?"

D-2's eyes widened as he hastily stood from his seat. "Mr. Aoyagi, I didn't realize that you would be here so early…"

Tyler turned and stared at the boy with perfect English. His hair was raven-black, darker than a moonless night, sleek and silky, brushing the bottom of his neck. His eyes were like onyxes, black, dark and sparkling like jewels embedded in his porcelain-like skin. He was short and fragile-looking, but incredibly beautiful—he was so unbearably beautiful, like a god, that it hurt to look at him in his dark beauty, his black aura.

"I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible," Ritsuka murmured in the same, haunting voice.

D-2 laughed awkwardly. "Where are your luggage and such…?"

"Natsuo and Youji are sorting them through. I didn't say my farewells to them, you see. I want to avoid them for a while, just maybe for a year or so."

"We understand, Mr. Aoyagi," D-2 quickly responded.

"Just Ritsuka will do, Mr.—I mean, D-2," Ritsuka unhurriedly fixing up his mistake of apparently nearly saying his name.

D-2 seemed flustered at this proposal. "I, ah, yes, Ritsuka. Oh, and…" he glanced at Tyler and Aaron before quickly turning his gaze back onto Ritsuka. "These people are Tyler Byrne and Aaron Whyte. They are to be your bodyguards."

Ritsuka stared at them directly with those cold, piercing eyes, unreadable and hard. When he finally opened his mouth, his voice was no different. "It's a pleasure."

Tyler didn't quite know how to treat this tiny, Japanese boy. "It's our honour, sir," he said carefully, watching him.

Ritsuka looked up at him, staring up blankly for a while, before turning around and nodding to D-2. "I'll be talking to you later, I assume."

D-2 bowed slightly. "I hope you settle in without any discomfort."

A hint of an emotionless smile played at Ritsuka's lips. "I'm sure I will, D-2."

And with that, their possible future god walked out of the room, hands shoved in his pockets and head bowed.

* * *

><p>Ritsuka stared at the room.<p>

It was richly furnished with elegant furniture and consisted of a study as well as a bedroom, and had its own bathroom. The walls were of polished, clean mahogany and the floor was thickly carpeted with a deep blue-gray. It smelled like paint and sawdust, as if the room had been recently remodeled.

The large room didn't intimidate him—nothing had intimidated him since Nii-san had disappeared from his life.

Ritsuka turned around and stared at his new 'bodyguards'.

The first student, Aaron Whyte, was tall, built and stoic, with cropped, dark hair and blue eyes. He was quite muscular but not too bulky, and he seemed to be around his late teens. He wore the uniform of the Elite class of the Union, the system that controlled sacrifices and fighters in Europe.

The other, Tyler Byrne, was just as tall, also in his late teens. He was skinnier and leaner, not bulky but muscular all the same. He had short, platinum-blond hair and deep, blue-green eyes that stared at Ritsuka curiously.

Ritsuka looked around. All his things were already tidied and put away nicely—he felt the hollowness of looking at the unfamiliar, grand room with his belongings in it, knowing that Natsuo and Youji had followed him all the way to England but kept their distance and returned home quietly at his request.

It nearly broke him again to see his surroundings, the foreign people, knowing that all this that would in the future be a great part of himself, to play a part in his being and his identity.

"Is there anything that you would like us to help you with, sir?" Tyler asked somewhat awkwardly, seeming uncertain.

Ritsuka flinched. "I—Just Ritsuka is fine, and no, I don't… I don't need anything."

He felt his voice shake, tremble with wariness and aching emptiness.

"Would you like us to leave?" Aaron asked, not coldly.

Ritsuka didn't answer. He didn't want to face this all alone, yet… he didn't want to be with new faces.

He endured the heavy silence, as he had after he had lost his memories, after his brother had supposedly 'died'.

He had done this before, so he could do it again.

He would not be weak, to only be able to remain strong in the presence of Agatsuma Soubi.

Abruptly, Aaron plopped himself down onto one of the leather seats directly in front of Ritsuka, staring at him intently.

Ritsuka stared, surprised and jolted out of his reverie.

Tyler's eyes had widened. "Aaron—"

Aaron shook his head, still stoic and unreadable yet gentle. "You carry a heavy burden for kid, and you've had a pretty hard life so far. Like recognizes like, and you just happen to be one of them. You can cry, you know. If you don't trust us, that's fine, but you have to let it all out, one at a time. No one will blame you. You're not a god. I don't believe that you are our future god. You are immeasurably powerful—maybe, but that doesn't mean that you have to force yourself to be God. You don't want to be alone at this moment, do you, kid?"

Tyler seemed paralyzed—but only for a short moment. He let out a reluctant laugh and sat beside Aaron, also turning his gaze directly at Ritsuka. "What is it that you really want, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka stared, feeling each word jab at his chest painfully, reminding him of…

Of what?

Why was it so painful?

Slowly, he crumpled to the floor—and he let it all out in silent, burning tears, smoldering and icy against his face, the cold blades of emotions tearing apart his chest and stomach.

He had promised himself not to…

He had promised to…

He let the tears fall and fall and fall; he let them flow without stop. He sat there on the carpeted floor for who knew how long, letting his past slip between his fingers—letting his everything fall apart at least, finally admitting the truth.

There was to be a clean slate.

It was an end, a new beginning.

And as he put everything behind himself, his two witnesses continued to watch, just merely watch and let the little boy cry his world away in white-washed pain.

After all, from now on, everything was to be black-washed.


End file.
